


Resilience

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everything just seems to fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resilience

Steve sat at the edge of the beach, watching his family play in the sand. Danny looked up at him and smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his daughters head he stood and walked back to where Steve sat.

“You’re getting old and soft, McGarrett.” Danny pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead as he dropped into his own seat.

“Be kind Danno.” Steve pouted.

“The Governor asked today when you’re coming back to work.”

“When I’m ready. You’re all doing fine without me.” Steve smiled and leaned down to lift baby Doris onto his lap as she toddled up to him.

“I’m fairly certain that he never suspected that you’d take him up on the paternity leave option.” 

Steve thought back on the day that he had asked the girls, whilst initially Cath had been against the idea, they had soon changed their minds and both girls had participated. Having two pregnant women in the house at the same time had been both wonderful and scary for both men, especially when Grace had a sleepover and all three females had ganged up against them. 

The babies had been born within two weeks of each other, one early, one late and ever since Steve had been content to be the house husband. Steve’s genetic offspring, a tiny little girl was both early and still in delicate health, Mary’s baby was a robust boy, rambunctious and loud. They were almost twelve months old now and Steve was expected back at work soon after Dori's first birthday.

They had advised Governor Denning they were expecting a baby soon after Cath had confirmed the pregnancy. He had been surprised at the offer of paternity leave and hadn’t made any plans until the birth. Once she had been born, Steve couldn’t bear to leave her alone with child care, so he had immediately applied and was granted time off.

Steve had thrived as the primary caretaker of both babies; even if their little lives were regimented somewhat like they were part of a drill team. Danny marveled at how relaxed Steve had become.

“You love this don’t you?” Danny asked softly as he watched Steve blowing raspberries on their little girl’s belly.

“I’ve told you D, I get what you were talking about. I thought my training and my work was the most important thing I could ever do in this world. And then Dori came along. I thought I knew what it meant when I said I would die for my country. But now I know I was wrong, I’d give myself in a heartbeat to keep our little girl safe.”

“That’s never going to need to happen.” Danny leaned across to kiss his partner and ruffle his nose in Dori’s hair, eliciting a high pitched squeal and giggle from their little girl.

“Where did Johnny go?” Steve glanced over Doris’ head to see his nephew sitting in the sand with a lopsided red sand bucket on his head, drumming on Grace’s sandcastle with two spades.

“Danno!” Grace called. “He’s doing it again.”

Danny jumped to his feet and collected the pudgy little boy from the sand, resting him on his hip as he carried him up towards the house.

Steve lay Doris back against his legs, his fingers being held by her tiny little hands as she gurgled, happily watching her daddy with wide hazel eyes. Ever since she had been born there was no mistaking whose daughter she was, dark hair and huge hazel eyes framed by enough lashes for two sets of eyes. She had been born with underdeveloped lungs but Steve had spent hours every day coaching and helping her with physical therapy. 

“Dad.” Grace spoke softly as he was tickling little Doris’ feet. 

It took Steve a few moments to realize that Grace was speaking to him. She had only just started calling him Dad about a month ago and while he was tickled pink he was still getting used to it. “Yes, GraceFace?” he looked up into serious eyes.

“Do you still love me?” she asked earnestly.

“Of course I do honey. Why would you think that I don’t?” he reached a hand over to stroke her shoulder comfortingly.

“You have Doris and Johnny now.” Grace shrugged. “And they’re your family.”

“Why would that change anything?” Steve frowned.

“Mommy said that you wouldn’t want me around so much anymore because you have your own children.”

Steve moved to cradle Doris in his arm, and pulled Grace over to sit on his knee, her head cradled against his shoulder.

“Your mommy just doesn’t want you to get hurt. That’s never going to happen, GraceFace. I love you almost as much as Danno does, because you know that no one loves you as much as Danno does. But in my heart you’re my eldest daughter, no matter what anyone says to you.”

“So I can still call you Dad?” Grace tilted her head to smile at him.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Can I still call you Graceface?” he asked earnestly.

“Don’t be silly Dad, I’ll always be your Graceface.” She grinned and leaned up to press a happy, smacking kiss on his cheek before she leapt up and ran up towards the house.

Steve smiled, and sighed deeply, his fingers tracing his now sleeping daughter’s face as he stood and walked back up to the house. He couldn’t help but think how strange it was, the last four years had been difficult emotionally but it was funny how resilient the human heart could be. He had returned to Hawaii an emotionally broken man, but as his genetic family crumbled his new family had only put him back together and made him stronger.


End file.
